1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a communication technique, and more particularly, to a communication system offering remote access and a communication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Each local area network (LAN) has corresponding relay nodes (for example, gateways, routers, or switches). These relay nodes take care of network address allocation and translation between the intranet (LAN) and the extranet (the Internet) and monitor, block, and filter network packets transmitted from the extranet to the intranet to protect communication devices located in the LAN.
However, when a user travels to another place and wants to remotely access files or multimedia resources on the LAN deployed at the user's home or company, the LAN monitoring mechanism implemented on the relay nodes usually does not allow any connection from the extranet to the intranet. Various remote access techniques have been developed so far to resolve the problem mentioned above. However, to implement such a technique, a user has to set parameters of related network nodes on the relay nodes. In other words, the implementation of each of aforementioned techniques requires very complicated operations for users.